Of Soulmates And Destiny
by just a liar
Summary: You catch her eyes for what you suppose is the first time when you are walking with your Papa down the streets giving the needing ones money. But the butterflies in your stomach and the shivers that keep running down your spine as her eyes never leave yours tell you otherwise. They scream recognition. They scream love. They scream destiny and soulmates finding each other again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I have recently found this pairing and... well, what can I say, I love it!

Not many people ship it, BUT, I hope, someone, somewhere, will.

AU-Story with a different love triangle.

* * *

You catch her eyes for what you suppose is the first time when you are walking with your Papa down the streets giving the needing ones money.

But the butterflies in your stomach and the shivers that keep running down your spine as her eyes never leave yours tell you otherwise.

They scream recognition.

They scream love.

They scream destiny and soulmates finding each other again.

Her brown orbs blink once, _twice, _as if she can't believe you are looking at her.

She turns to her right and snorts in dismissal; thinking that you are watching her friend (who is smiling at her rather foolishly, if you may say).

You giggle at her own foolishness and smile _dir__ectly _in her direction, hoping she'll get the message.

She does get it this time, but her friend doesn't seem to and nudges her and whispers in her ear.

By the looks of it, it's nothing pleasant because soon enough she smacks him hard with the back of her hand in the nape of the neck.

You giggle once more at her actions and she shrugs softly while a blush decorates her face.

You become aware of the heat you feel in your cheeks and smile, making the blush even bigger, if possible.

No words are exchanged between you two, but the longing looks and gestures are enough.

No, maybe not enough, but satisfaying at least because you know, even though you've just found her, you'll never be able to get enough of her.

Your heart starts beating frantically as you realize she's walking toward you.

She's angelical, the dirt in her clothes and face make her eyes shine brighter and her skin, tan and tonned because of the sun and the tough life, looks so inviting you wish you could just stretch out and touch it.

But just when she's some feet away, her whole face changes.

Her smile dissapears and a frown replaces her welcoming stare; she seems to be looking over your shoulder, so you turn around and find your father discussing with some man that looks painfully familiar.

You look back at her and now, her eyes seem to say over and over again: 'I'm sorry' and you don't understand why for a few seconds until the man whose fighting with your father says your name.

The whole memory comes back at you, Thérnadier, the Inn, but the most important thing wa-

"Disappear, disappear; Inspector Javert is coming!" she screams frantically diverging Thérnadier's attention from you

'Run.'

Or at least, that's what you think she wants to say.

"Eponine." You manage to whisper before your father drags you away

"Cosette." She whispers back and that's the last sight you get from her that day

* * *

As much as you try to fight it, your mind keeps wandering back to her.

Sometimes it's her brown locks when you feel the wind in your hair.

Sometimes it's her eyes when you look at your Papa's, but his have a different shade you don't want; you want _hers_.

Sometimes... sometimes it's just the fact of living that reminds you of her because life hasn't been the same since you met again.

You wonder how, you wonder why; but you don't want it to stop at all.

In fact, you want to feel even more than what you are already feeling.

You wonder if it's true, if people can people really fall in love so fast.

Because you love her.

You love her with every fiber, with every part and every corner of your body and heart.

You wonder if she feels the same, if she feels like her world is incomplete without you and if a part of her soul is missing without your prescence.

You ask yourself again and again if she saw what you saw, if she needs you the way you need her and if she is as lost as you are without her.

And the answer comes at you as you step out of your house into the cold night air and the rustling and movement outside signalls there is someone near the doorway.

"Who is there?" You ask, your voice wavering lightly and you are afraid for a moment that anything bad is going to happen, but all your worries dissapear from your head when she steps out in front of you

You stare into each other's eyes and lose yourself in the instensity of hers.

"Eponine." You sigh her name so softly you barely hear it yourself

"Cossette." She echoes with sadness in her voice

Before you can ask what's wrong, a loud voice disrrupts your conversation.

"'PONINE! 'Ponine!" the friend she was with the other day comes rushing towards her

He stops to catch his breath and stares at her the same way you do.

She pats him in the back awkwardly and you smile at her.

"'Ponine... Your father-"

He stops talking when he realizes you are there.

He opens his mouth to tell you something, but she hits him the same way she did on the street the other day to silence him.

"My father what, Marius." she says in a slightly irritated tone and you cover your mouth with your hand to hide your giggles

She discovers them, even so, but she sends a smile in your direction before she faces Marius.

"Your father is coming, 'Ponine, he's coming for _her_ and his father." He says while pointing at you and you take a step back

Eponine takes a moment to think and you are seriously scared because Thérnadier coming is not a good idea.

"Distract him for a moment. I'll do the rest." She whispers after a moment

He stands in confusion until she barks a "What are you waiting for. Go!" at him.

You laugh again at her antics and she blushes softly while walking towards you.

"Eponine, I-" she cuts you off short as she gets her hands on your cheeks through the metal door

"I know." she says with such kindness and love your heart wavers "I feel it too." she adds as a smile runs down your cheek

She wipes it off gently and you kiss her; you don't know how you manage to do so but you do it in the incredibly small space.

Maybe it's because you are both so pressed up to the door you can feel the heat irradiating from her and her hair tickles your face.

It's a chaste kiss, no harsh movements, just ghost-like kisses you barely feel; as if she is afraid of hurting you, as if she is afraid of breaking you.

She pulls away as you hear voices coming from your house.

"Go." she whispers against your lips

You want to reply, to tell her you can't go anywhere if she isn't with you; but you can't find your voice, so instead you kiss her again, shy and gentle and she reciprocates.

'Will you come back?' you pour with trembling lips into hers

'I swear' she answers with a lingering last kiss and then she pulls away.

As you walk towards your house you turn around hoping she's still there; and she is, standing there until you enter to your house.

You smile at her for the last time and she smiles back as you close the door slowly, not really wanting to say goodbye but knowing you have to.

When you finally close the door, you immediately go back to your room ignoring your father's questioning looks.

You look out the window as you hear the door opening and laugh as your father scratches the back of his head as he looks out of the gate trying to find himself with someone.

Little he knows, Eponine knows her way around.

* * *

Not even 10 minutes have passed when you hear a scream you recognize as hers.

Your Papa comes hurling through the door and wastes no time in telling you you are leaving.

Your heart aches at the sole thought.

Leaving?

How can you leave when you've _finally _found her.

You want to argue, you want to refuse, but you know you can't because it's Papa, and if Papa says you'll leave, them you must.

An idea strikes you and you grab a paper and pen and write a letter in record time. You proceed to put it in an envelope and run down stairs so fast you almost fall.

You gently slide the letter in between the bars of the door hoping, no,_ knowing_ she'll find it.

As you and your Papa leave Rue Plumet your heart breaks when you realize that maybe, just maybe, you'll never be able to see her again.

* * *

You lay in bed, drying your teary eyes as you think if her.

How could you leave her?

You know you were forced to, but maybe you could have fought some more, put up a fight, but instead, you just allowed your father to take you away from her.

You hear your father open the front door and at first you don't bother to stand up, but when you recognize the man your Papa is talking to you stand up in a rush and stick your ear to the door.

"Letter from the barricade" Gavroche (a kid you met the last time you went to the market) exclaims as her tries to catch his breath after all the running he must have done

"The barricade? I'll take it." your Papa mutters as he takes it from the kid

"Something for me, something for you. Good evening, sir." Gavroche says as he starts descending down the stairs

"Boy." Your father starts saying softly "Stay away from there, do you understand?" his voice full of concern

As you thought, Gavroche ignores him and makes his way downstairs.

You hear the door close and you stick your ear against the door to hear what your father is mumbling about; but your attempts are futile and you surrender long after he's finished reading the letter.

You open your bedroom door slowly and your met with silence.

At the sight of a crumpled paper near the door, you rush towards it and pick it up quickly.

Your name is written, so meatly and perfect your heart beats so fast it hurts. Your fingers shake slightly as you unfold the letter.

_"Beloved Cosette:_

_The reduction of the universe to the compass of a single being, and the extension of a single being until it reaches God - that is love. _

_It needs no more than a smile, glimpsed beneath a hat of white crepe adorned with lilac, for the soul to be transported into the palace of dreams._

_Separated lovers cheat absence by a thousand fancies which have their own reality. They are prevented from seing one another and they cannot write; nevertheless they find countless mysterious ways of corresponding, by sending each other the song of birds, the scent of flowers, the laughter of children, the light of the sun, the sighing of the wind, and the gleam of the stars - all the beauties of creation. _

_And why should they not? Why should we not? We're no different than others, my dear Cosette. __At the end of the day we are both creations of God and all the works of God are designed to serve love._

_On the day when a woman in passing sheds light for you as she goes, you are lost, you are in love. There is only one thing to be done, to fix your thoughts upon her so intently that she is compelled to think of you. _

_I am a human, Cosette, no different than Marius or Enjolras; I am not inmune to you, to your perfection and the love you radiate. __I am nothing but a lover for you, but you are more than for me. _

_You are everything to me._

_It's been too long since I last saw you, too long since I last touched you, too long... too long since I last had my soul with me. The only thing that has kept me alive is the thought that you may love me as well._

_A strange thing has happened, do you know? I am in darkness. There is a person who, departing, took away the sun._

_If I fall in this battle, let this be my goodbye._

_Because without you, I've already fallen, I'm already lost._

_ Yours Forever, __Eponine."_

As the words begin to sink in, you slump against the door and tears slowly begin to run down your cheeks.

In your life, you had never felt so alone. You just hope she'll come home to you.

* * *

You grip the handrail as if your life depended on it.

Your father is there besides you; he hasn't said a word, but the way he pats your back softly everytime a sob escapes from your mouth is enough to give you a bit of comfort.

The door you've been waiting to open for the last hours has finally done so and you turn around so fast some you almost lose your footing, but your father catches you and you both walk towards the doctor.

"Is sh-"you begin saying, but the doctor interrupts you

"Yes, Mademoiselle, she is fine. She is getting better as we talk. You can visit her. But plea-"

It's your time to cut him short and your in the room in a flash.

Your heart stops at the sight of her.

So perfect but broken it breaks you at the same.

There's no dirt adorning he features right now, but her skin has lost some of its tan and her eyes are closed.

Her breathing is soft and gentle, and you bet her heart is beating steadily. And overwhelming urge to cuddle her comes to you, and you can't resist it.

You lay down beside her, your head in her chest listening her heart and she stirs after some minutes.

She raises her head but groans and lays down again.

You giggle at her antics and you press your hand delicately against her cheeks.

Her eyes flutter open once more and neither of you can conceal your smiles.

"Hi." she whispers softly and her voice is hoarse and weak

"Hi." you answer and you could swear your heart is doing flip-flops in your chest as her dimples in her cheeks appear

No more words need to be exchanged so you press your lips softly against hers.

You savour the feeling of her against your lips, feeling complete and in peace; but soon her lips are not enough to satisfy you, so you press your hands at her hips in the exact place her nightgown has ridden up.

She lets out a soft gasp and you smirk against her lips, but it soon dissapears as one of her hands finds the small of you back and begins trailing small circles making you shiver.

It's her turn to smile but just before things get more heated, your father opens the door and you both pull apart.

You would have fallen of the bed because of your frantic reflexes, but her hands fly at your back once more and she sits up to grip you tighter.

No one dares to say a word and just when you are about to open your mouth your father chuckles.

"It's fine." he says as he blushes lightly

"I'll have a word with both of you, separately, when the time comes." he adds tries to sound stern, but ending up smiling at the both of you

"I'll leave you too alone now, but no funny buisness with my daughter, Eponine." he concludes with a now serious voice

"Yes sir." she says firmly but when she realizes what she's said she blushes profusely and lets go off you so fast you almost fall again

"I-I mean, N-No sir." she tries to rectify her mistakes and starts rambling, but when both you and Papa start laughing she stops talking

He smiles once again at you, and leaves the room.

You turn around to face her and just one look at her blushing demeanor is enough to have you laughing again.

"It's not funny." she says with a pout and crosses her arms

When the only response she gets is more laughs from you she laughs a little herself.

"Well, maybe a little, but still! You should be on my side!"

You giggle at her pout and as you start to discuss about silly things you realize that there's nowhere else you'd want to be that isn't with her.

* * *

I hope you liked it, really.

I'm thinking of writing this again, but with Eponine's point of view.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Thank you for reviewing guys. I'm SO happy you liked it.

So anyways, here's Eponine POV. Maybe after this I'll give it a shot with more Eposette (that's how they're called, right?) AU. Maybe *shrugs*

Oh, and some parts maybe a little OOC, but, let's face it, every fanfic ALWAYS has a little bit of OOCness.

* * *

You catch her eyes for what you suppose is the first time when you are walking with Marius down the streets hearing him talk excitedly about Revolution.

But the fluttery feeling in your stomach and the shivers that keep running down your spine as her eyes never leave yours tell you otherwise.

They scream recognition.

They scream love.

They scream destiny and soulmates finding each other again.

Her blue orbs still haven't looked away and you blink once, _twice _because you still can't believe she's looking at you.

You turn to your right and snort softly; she must surely be looking at Marius, as he is, as they say, a handsome charming boy.

You see her giggle with the corner of your eye at your foolishness and smiles _dir__ectly _in your direction.

You smile, big and wide, as you realize it was indeed you the one she was looking at; but the Marius leans by your ear and the moment is broken.

"Jealous?" he whispers softly and trying to sound sexy, but it ends sounding like your father when he's drunk (which is, by no means, sexy)

You narrow your eyes and smack him hard in the nape of his neck he groans; obviously, in his mind, the whole thing _had_ to be about him.

She giggles once more at your actions and you shrug softly as a blush starts creeping up your face.

She's also blushing, and that makes you blush even more, if it is possible.

No words are exchanged between you two, but the longing looks and gestures are enough.

No, maybe not enough, but satisfaying at least because you know, even though you've just found her, you'll never be able to get enough of her.

Your heart starts beating frantically as you start walking towards her.

She's angelical, the sun in her clothes and face make her eyes shine brighter and her skin, soft and pale because of the afternoons confined in luxury, looks so inviting you wish you could just stretch out and touch it.

But just when you are some feet away, you hear the ruckus.

She stares at you with confusion and finally looks over her choulder; it's your father discussing with some man that looks painfully familiar.

You look back at her and now, her eyes look at you almost pleadingly, asking 'Why?' over and over again.

"Disappear, disappear; Inspector Javert is coming!" you scream frantically diverging your father's attention from her

'Run.'

Or at least, that's what you try to say. She gets the message and starts backing away with her father.

"Eponine." she whispers softly as she's dragged away

"Cosette." You whisper back and that's the last sight you get from her that day

* * *

As much as you try to fight it, your mind keeps wandering back to her.

Sometimes it's her golden hair when the sun shines so bright it blinds you.

Sometimes it's her eyes when you look at Marius's, but his have a different shade you don't want; you want _hers_.

Sometimes... sometimes it's just the fact of living that reminds you of her because life hasn't been the same since you met again.

You wonder how, you wonder why; but you don't want it to stop at all.

In fact, you want to feel even more than what you are already feeling.

In the dark of the night, you clutch yourself trying to shrug off the cold, wishing she was there besides you; that the arms holding you were hers instead of yours.

You wonder if she dreams with you as well, if she sees you everywhere like you see her and if she feels the way you feel about her.

Because you love her.

You love her with every fiber, with every part and every corner of your body and heart.

But still, you have your doubts, the same you've had all your life.

What if it's only in your mind, if it's only in your imagination; what if her smiling to you was just and hallucination and her whispering your name was too.

But still, in your heart, you have that small glint of hope, that maybe, there's a way she can feel the same.

You are sure she'd be fine on her own, without you in her life because the last time you saw her she was so happy and perfect it almost pained you to see her.

Still, you can't live with that doubt, so you make your way around town and find her house.

"Who is there?" she asks, her voice wavering lightly and you are afraid for a moment that she didn't want to see you again, but all your worries dissapear as her eyes soften when you step out from the darkness

You stare into each other's eyes and lose yourself in the instensity of hers.

"Eponine." She sighs your name so softly you barely hear it

"Cossette." you echo with a bit of sadness in your voice

Before she can say something, a loud voice disrrupts your conversation.

"'PONINE! 'Ponine!" you recognize Marius voice as he comes rushing towards you

He stops to catch his breath and stares at you the same way you look at her.

You pat him in the back awkwardly and you smile at her.

"'Ponine... Your father-"

He stops talking when he realizes you've got company.

He opens his mouth to tell Cosette something, but you hit him to silence him.

"My father what, Monsieur." you say in a slightly irritated tone and you see her covering her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles

"Your father is coming, 'Ponine, he's coming for _her_ and his father." He says while pointing at her and she takes a step back

You take a moment to think and you are seriously worried because your father coming is not a good idea.

"Distract him for a moment. I'll do the rest." you whisper after a moment

He stands in confusion until you bark (somewhat rudely) a "What are you waiting for. Go!" at him.

She laughs again at your antics and you blush softly while walking towards her.

"Eponine, I-" you cut her off short as you place your hands over her cheeks, taking in the softness of her skin against your calloused hands

"I know."you whisper softly and smile "I feel it too." you add as you wipe a tear running down her cheek

She kisses you; you don't know how she manages to do so but you can't bring yourself to care.

Maybe it's because you are both so pressed up to the door you can feel the heat radiating from her as her lips slide against yours.

It's a chaste kiss, no harsh movements, just ghost-like kisses because you are afraid of hurting her, you are afraid of breaking her.

You pulls away as you hear voices coming from her house.

"Go." you whisper against her lips eventhough the last thing you want her to do is leaving you

It seems like she can't find the right words so instead she kisses you again, shy and gentle and you reciprocate

'Will you come back?' she questions as she softly shakes

'I swear' you reply as you gather all your strenght to pull away

You watch her go into her house and she smiles as she looks back and stares at you.

You smile at her for the last time as she closes the door slowly, not really wanting to say goodbye but knowing you have to.

When she finally closes the door, you slowly walk away but speed up as her father steps out of the house.

You hold your breath as he looks out the bars.

He scratches his head and goes back inside with a defeated look on his face.

As the door closes again, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

You stay there, pressed up against the wall, for a long time, thinking of the events of the night.

Just when she's about to walk away, she hears familiar voices walking through the tunnel.

"Who is this hussy?" you hear your father ask and you freeze in place

"It's your brat Eponine. Don't you know your own kid? Why's she hanging about here?" one of your father's helpers whispers with malice

"Eponine, get on home. You're not needed in this, we're enough here without you." your father orders but you catch his arm

"I know this house, I tell you. There's nothing here for you. Just the old man and the girl, who live ordinary lives." you try reason, but you know he won't listen

"Don't interfere." he almost growls and you are tempted to back down, but the thought quickly dies in your mind as some of the robbers start climbing the ladder

"I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here!" you threaten and the look in your eyes tell your father you are not joking

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year." he whispers in your ear and you shiver

You waste no time in screaming and your father wastes no time in hitting you hard across the face after you spit in his face.

You clutch your cheek as they all withdrawn, leaving you alone.

You close your eyes and open them just to find Marius clutching your shoulders.

"Come on, 'Ponine. The police is coming! If they find us here they will suspect."

That's enough for you to find enough strength to stand up.

You take one last look at Rue Plumet and with that, you and Marius are gone.

* * *

You haven't heard from her in days, and it's _actually _driving you wild.

The boys keep going with their Revolution and, surprisingly, they are desperate enough to ask for women to join the cause.

You have your doubts at first, so you stand in the sidelines of the Inn as some women join and some others take down the offer.

By the time General Lamarque is dead, they are all ready for the fight.

You stay there with them supporting them as much as you kind, bringing this and that, going from left to right, until you've had enough and you step out to the street.

Sitting on the steps, Marius finally makes the question.

Well, it is more like a petition.

"Join me, 'Ponine?" he asks softly, his blue eyes shining with such an intensity you confuse them with hers

It takes you a moment to step out of the trance and he smiles, happy with himself.

"Join you in what, Monsieur?" you reply with another question and he lets out a hearty laugh

"In the fight, you silly." he says while wiping some tears (happy tears, you think) from his eyes

"Oh." you breathe out and he stares at you like a confused puppy with your answer

"What is it, 'Ponine? What's on your mind, tell me." he questions as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, making her blush

"It's nothing, Monsieur. Nothing you'd understand." you mutter

He gasps mockingly and you can tell he's on the way of getting drunk; _or _he already is.

"Come on, 'Ponine." he whines as he places his hands on your waist "You can trust me." he whispers by your ear and you shudder, and not for the right reasons

This position just serves as a reminder of her, how her breath felt by your ear and how she was as close as you could but still not close enough.

You suck in some breath and Marius takes this as a good sign, so he starts dipping his head towards your lips.

Just when you feel his breath (that smells like wine, by the way), you regain your senses and push him off of you lightly, careful of not making him lose his balance.

"Monsieur, stop." you whisper softly, hoping he'll get the message, but he leans once more, and this time, he manages to kiss you

His lips feel heavy and harsh, the exact opposite of what you want to feel; so you do the only thing you can think of.

You slap him. Hard.

He stumbles back and almost loses his footing, but he regains his balance.

You both look around and sigh softly when you realize no one saw you.

He starts scratching his head and you stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry." you both blurt at the same time and you let an awkward chuckle

"You love _her_." he says as he finally looks you into your eyes

"And you love _m__e_." you state as he blushes

"I'd say that was accurate." he whispers

"Both things." you add with a sad smile tugging at your lips

You know he's having a problem with words, so you walk towards him and put your hand in his shoulder.

In a second, you are holding a blubbering mess in your arms.

You pat him in the back awkwardly because you had never seen Monsieur Marius cry before, so you whisper the only words _you_ want to hear, too.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." you shush softly as his sobs only continue to get louder

It feels like an eternity, but actually, around 10 minutes later, he's calm enough to talk.

"I'm fine with it." He says as he wipes the remains of tears in his eyes

"What?" you blurt as you blink twice, not actually believing what he said

"I said, 'Ponine, I'm fine with it. With you loving her." he repeats, this time louder, and you can't bring yourself not to smile

You hug him, tighter than you'd ever done.

"Besides, I always knew you'd never like me back, so it was only matter of time." he adds and you both laugh softly

You stay like that for some time, wrapped around each other so tightly you can almost feel yourself meging with him.

"I'll join your cause, Monsieur Marius."

If there was a contest for the brightest smile, you're sure he'd win with the way he's smiling at you as if you were the best thing of this damn world.

"Besides, without her, I have nothing left to fight for."

The look in his eyes tell you there's something else to the story, but you shut your mind off before any thoughts of her can creep in.

* * *

The fight isn't like anything you expected, even since the beginning.

Your hands shake as you take the riffle for the first time and Marius gives you the basics.

"Here." he signals the back of the riffle "Here you put the cartridge. This is your trigger." he signals some part once more "And your target, must be between this."

You just nod at everything he says and you both flinch after a particularly loud shot.

He looks at you with so much love the words all get jumbled up in your throat, so he just smiles and presses a kiss in your forhead before taking his own riffle.

You take a deep breath and you waste no time in shooting one of the soldiers scalating the barricade.

* * *

You wish you could turn back time to warn him. But as you watch him fall the only thing you can do is avenge him by shooting his killer.

You hear the sickening thud as his body touches the ground and you hurry to hear side as you realize there's been a cease fire.

All thanks to him and now he's going... he's going to...

You can't say it, so instead, you clutch him hard and starts checking the wound.

It's lethal. You knew that even before of checking the wound because of the already forming pool of blood around him. It's raining now and that just makes the situation worse.

"Eponine." he chokes out as he trembles visibly

"Monsieur. You'll be okay, monsieur. There's nothing a doctor can't fix and we can tak-"

He shushes you witha finger as his other hand takes a crumpled paper out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you." he manages to say once more as you take the paper from his hand

"Monsieur-"

"Call me Marius. I've told you that so many times." he tries to joke but none of you find it funny

"Marius, you can't- you can't leave me." you choke out as you start crying

"Shhh, Dearest 'Ponine. You look far more beautiful when you smile, than when you cry."

You let out a smile this time and he does, too.

"She loves you too, you know?" he says with a smile tugging at his lips

"How do you k-"

"God, 'Ponine, you are so naïve. I saw the way she looked at you; and I know that she does because that's the way I look at you."

You put his head in your lap and thread your fingers through his hair. A lazy smile starts to appear in his face and you smile, too.

You wipe away the tears in your eyes as he starts coughing.

"I'm not hurting, 'Ponine. In fact, I've never felt more peaceful in my life." he manages to say through coughs and you let out a sob

"Mon- I mean, Marius, is there anything I ccando for you?" you ask with a shaky voice

"Stay with me and hold me, 'Ponine. Hold me as if I were her. _Please, _'Ponine, just once." he begs and you swear your heart starts aching with his words

"I'm here." you whisper in his ear

He smiles once more and manages to lift his right hand and places it in your cheek.

"I'll sleep in your embrace at last."

You take a deep breath and pull a loose thread of hair behind your ear as he closes his eyes and his chest stops heaving. You kiss his damp forehead gently.

Enjolras and the others take his body into the Inn and when they return, Enjolras places his hand in your shoulder and even in the rain, you recognize those aren't teardrops in his cheeks.

* * *

You feel a weight besides you and in your chest so you react and lift your head, but you groan and lower it down again as a pounding starts in your head. Someone giggles and it takes you less than 5 seconds to recognize it as hers.

Your eyes flutter open and you try to block out the sun.

"Hi." you whispers softly, hoarsely and weakly

"Hi." she answers and you can just grin so hard it almost hurts

No more words need to be exchanged because she presses her lips against yours.

You savour the feeling of her softness against your roughness, feeling complete and in peace; but soon she decides to take things to the next level as she places her hands against your bare skin.

You let a soft gasp escape and she smirks, but you won't let her win as you trail one of your hands in the small of her back and trail small circles that make her shiver.

It's her turn to gasp and yours to smile, but before anything else can happen, someone opens the door.

She jumps of the bed but your hands fly at her back once more to prevent her from falling and you grip her tighter.

No one dares to say a word and just when she's about to say something, her father laughs. You sigh as you realize that's kinda good.

"It's fine." he says as he blushes lightly

"I'll have a word with both of you, separately, when the time comes." he adds tries to sound stern, but ending up smiling at the both of you

"I'll leave you too alone now, but no funny buisness with my daughter, Eponine." he concludes with a now serious voice

"Yes sir."you try to sound diplomatic but then you realize what you've said and you lose your grip and Cosette _almost _falls of the bed, again.

"I-I mean, N-No sir." you start babbling nervously, but when the other two starts laughing you stop

He smiles once again at you, and leaves the room.

You blush and find her looking at you, making her laugh again.

"It's not funny." you pout and cross your arms

When the only response you get are more laughs you let out a soft laugh, too.

"Well, maybe a little, but still! You should be on my side!" you pout again, eliciting another laugh from her. And as you start to discuss about silly things you realize that there's nowhere else you'd want to be but in her arms.

* * *

That's it guys, hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as always.


End file.
